


Alter Ego

by Ralkana



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Humor, Stealth Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-12
Updated: 2006-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralkana/pseuds/Ralkana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S1 Ficlet. Brennan spots a familiar face in a very unexpected place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alter Ego

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer ~ _Bones_ is owned by Josephson Entertainment and Far Field Productions, in association with 20th Century Fox Television, based on the novels by Kathy Reichs. I own none of it, but if someone wants to give me Agent Booth for Christmas, I think I could be persuaded.
> 
> Timeline ~ Takes place in season 1, sometime after _Two Bodies in the Lab_.

 

Temperance flipped rapidly through the channels on her new television. It wasn't really something she'd wanted, but Booth had insisted she buy one during their post-explosion trip to an electronics store for a new refrigerator, and this one had made his eyes bug out with amazement -- and envy -- so she'd bought it.

She had to admit, at least it gave her something to do while she was incapacitated at home with the flu. She was too weak and fevered -- though she'd never admit it -- for working on her novel or any of the work she'd brought home from the Jeffersonian. But...

"How can there be this many channels and there be nothing on -- " Her thought cut off abruptly as she caught a glimpse of someone on the screen. Startled, she flipped right past it and had to scramble back a couple of channels to find it again.

The scene was dark -- too dark -- and details were difficult to make out, but there was something so familiar about those broad shoulders and the... _haunting_ look in those dark, dark eyes. Temperance continued to stare, unaware that she'd moved closer to the television for a better look. She was fascinated -- she was captivated. The bone structure of that face was so similar...

Then she caught a line of dialogue, and she rolled her eyes.

"Vampires," she said with a derisive snort, impatiently clicking the power button on her remote -- but not before one last look at the unknown actor on the screen.


End file.
